The invention is directed to devices, systems and methods for treating tissue regions of the body.
Catheter based instruments are widely used to gain access to interior body regions for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes. The size of such instruments are constrained by the need to permit deployment and use within relatively small, confined areas of the body. Still, there is the need for such instruments to carry one or more functional components, e.g., to ablate body tissue and/or to convey fluid into contact with tissue in the targeted tissue region and/or to sense local tissue conditions, etc.
The challenge persists in accommodating the need for small, easily deployed catheter-based instruments with the demand for reliable and robust functionality.
The invention provides improved devices, systems and methods for treating a tissue region that provide straightforward, yet reliable ways for installing diverse functional components within the confined space of a catheter-based instrument.
One aspect of the invention provides a support assembly for an elongated electrode element. The support assembly comprises at least one spine for holding the elongated electrode element for use. The spine peripherally defines at least one spine lumen. The support assembly also includes an insert carried by the spine. The insert peripherally defines an insert lumen sized to accommodate forward and rearward sliding movement of the elongated electrode element within the spine. The insert includes a distal extension having an outer dimension sized for insertion into the spine lumen. The insert also includes a proximal region having an outer dimension sized to resist insertion into the spine lumen, to thereby define a maximum insertion length for the distal extension into the spine lumen.
In one embodiment, the spine includes a side opening, and the distal extension of the insert includes an open distal end. In this arrangement, the maximum insertion length places the open distal end in desired alignment with the side opening for guiding sliding movement of a distal portion of the elongated electrode element toward the side opening.
In one embodiment, the spine includes an interior ramp that depends from the side opening. In this arrangement, the maximum insertion length locates the open distal end of the insert on the interior ramp for guiding sliding movement of a distal portion of the elongated electrode element toward the side opening.
In one embodiment, the maximum insertion length keeps the distal end of the insert from projecting through the side opening.
Another aspect of the invention provides an electrode assembly. The assembly comprises an elongated electrode element having a distal operative portion. A connector to couple the elongated electrode element to a source of radio frequency energy. The assembly also mounts the elongated electrode element for sliding movement within an insert in a spine, as previously described.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method for making a support assembly for an elongated electrode element. The method provides at least one spine with a lumen for holding the elongated electrode element for use. The method forms a side opening in the spine in communication with the spine lumen. The method also provides an insert for the spine lumen. The insert peripherally defines an insert lumen sized to accommodate forward and rearward sliding movement of the elongated electrode element within the spine. The insert includes a distal extension having an outer dimension sized for insertion into the spine lumen. The insert also includes a proximal region having an outer dimension sized to resist insertion into the spine lumen.
The method inserts the distal extension through the spine lumen and outward beyond the side opening until the proximal region resists further insertion. The method cuts the distal extension flush with the side opening to form an open distal end. The cutting also defines a maximum insertion length for the distal extension.
In one embodiment, the method secures the proximal region of the insert to the spine.
In one embodiment, after performing the cutting step, the method moves the proximal region of the insert a short distance from the spine to withdraw the open distal end into the spine lumen. Afterwards, the method can secure the proximal region of the insert to the spine.
In one embodiment, the method forms an interior ramp that depends from the side opening. In this arrangement, the distal extension is inserted through the spine lumen and outward beyond the side opening along the interior ramp.
In one arrangement, after performing the cutting step, the method moves the proximal region a short distance from the spine to withdraw the open distal end into the spine lumen to rest on the interior ramp. Afterward, the method can secure the proximal region of the insert to the spine.
Another aspect of the invention provides systems and methods for handling fluid to or from an operative element carried by a catheter tube. The systems and methods provide a manifold body sized to fit within the catheter tube. The manifold body includes a single main fluid junction, multiple branch fluid junctions, and a fluid circuit formed within the manifold body to channel fluid flow between the single main fluid junction and the multiple branch fluid junctions. The systems and methods couple the single main fluid junction to a fluid source or a fluid destination external to the catheter tube. The systems and methods couple each of the multiple branch fluid junctions individually to a fluid-conveying port on the operative element. The systems and methods mount the manifold within the catheter tube.
Features and advantages of the inventions are set forth in the following Description and Drawings, as well as in the appended claims.